At present, a first domestic ultra-high-voltage alternating current line has been put into operation, a research about an effect of an ultra-high-voltage environment on a primary equipment and secondary equipment on has been initiated. A substation adjacent to an ultra-high-voltage substation, which serves as a power supply point for supplying ultra-high-voltage, plays a key role for ensuring power-transmission capability of the ultra-high-voltage substation; in other words, a stable operation of the adjacent substation is necessary for reliably supplying ultra-high-voltage. With an ultra-high-voltage compatibilization, a security of the devices of the adjacent substation may be affected to some extent due to a heavy load operation over a long term, since the electricity transmitted by the ultra-high-voltage substation is increased and a load to be delivered is increased; specifically, a flow transferring and a voltage amplitude of the adjacent ultra-high-voltage substation can be larger than the corresponding level before the compatibilization if an ultra-high-voltage accident occurred, which brings a challenge for a secure and stable operation of the adjacent substation. In order to operate the adjacent transformer securely and stably, it is necessary to research the operation functionality of the primary equipment and the secondary equipment of the adjacent substation under all operating characteristic of a grid after the ultra-high-voltage compatibilization. However, at present, there is no method for analyzing an operation state of a specific equipment of the adjacent substation after the ultra-high-voltage compatibilization.